Non-Fiction
Title: Giant Pandas: Gifts from China '' '''Author:' Allan Fowler Genre: Non-Fiction, Series Summary: In this book the natural world of Pandas comes alive for young readers with Rookie Read-About Science book. With striking, full-color photos and just the right amount of text, this series immediately involves young readers as they discover intriguing facts about the fascinating world around them. Personal Reflection: I loved this book for my young reader at home because it was about Pandas. Pandas at the time were his favorite animal and this was a fun and exciting way to learn about them. Title: Amazing Whales! Author: Sarah l. Thomson Genre: Non-Fiction, Series Summary: How big are whales? How do whales breathe in the ocean? Do they live alone or in groups? Why are so many whales in danger? Read and find out in this Level Two I Can Read that is perfect for beginning readers and animal lovers who can read on their own but still need a little help. Personal Reflection: I really loved this book. This is a great book for beginning readers that are interesting for the child. It features photographs from the Wildlife Conservation Society and it teaches kids what they can do to help keep whales healthy and safe. Title: Earth Smart '' '''Author:' Leslie Garrett Genre: Non-Fiction, Series Summary: This book from the DK Readers series is suited to the interests and learning stage of beginning readers. The book children can learn how to take care of the environment in an easy-to-follow story. The book features simple sentences and word repetition to more sophisticated storylines, sentence structure, and vocabulary as children enjoy full-color photographs, sidebars and definition boxes, and lots of exciting information about the environment. Personal Reflection: This is a great easy to read book for young readers to learn what they can do to help the environment. They learn about recycling, littering and pollution and the effects it has on the environment. Title: The Water Cycle Author: Nicolas Brasch Genre: Non-Fiction Summary: This is a resource informational reader about the stages of the water cycle. It goes over the four stages of water during the cycle, as well as providing questions for teachers to present to the students in order to deepen their understanding of the material. Personal Reflection: The water cycle is a great unit in 2nd grade science and students love to learn about how water transfers from a liquid to a gas and to a solid. This book nicely illustrates the life cycle of water. Title:'' Wolves'' Author: Carolyn B. Otto Genre: Non-Fiction, Series Summary: This Scholastic Science Readers series brings exciting nonfiction to beginning readers. The book features easy-to-read text with outstanding photographs to give kids an introduction to wolves. In this book kids will learn dozens of facts about wolves, how they hunt, travel in packs, communicate, and care for their pups. Readers will learn how wolves were once seriously endangered in the wild but are slowly reappearing thanks to new laws and programs like the Yellowstone reintroduction. Personal Reflection: This is a great non-fiction book for young readers. They learn new facts about wolf and how they became endangered at one time. I great story for children interested in animals or wolfs.